


My Voice Is My Weapon Of Choice [Art]

by huntress1013



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Genderbending, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the cover art of a Lady Loki/Loki fanmix I have made a little while ago and I thought I'd share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Voice Is My Weapon Of Choice [Art]

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v76/huntress1013/myvoiceminustext.jpg)

  
click on image for larger version

 

> When Odin was still young - before he had hanged himself on Yggdrasil and drunk from the Well of Wisdom - his eyes had fallen on a jótun named Loki. He was graceful and handsome, not uncouth and misshapen like most of his race. Many jótuns could change themselves into wolves and eagles, but Loki could take on any shape he wished, even female ones.

(excerpt from "Norse Myths")

**Author's Note:**

> brushes: loleia, damn apple  
> textures: just dreaming
> 
> For my favourite Marvel character for whom gender bending is completely normal and canon.
> 
> I know that Marvel-wise Lady Loki should look like Sif but the actress who plays Sif in the movie "Thor" is for one thing a terrible actress, but worst of all she looks all wrong especially for the part of a female Loki. I think Eva Green however would be wonderful!


End file.
